


Rupert Giles, Actual School Librarian

by Kiba Rika (kimberlyhirsh), kimberlyhirsh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Education, Gen, Librarians, Libraries, Light-Hearted, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyhirsh/pseuds/Kiba%20Rika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyhirsh/pseuds/kimberlyhirsh
Summary: The Watchers Council had made certain promises. First, that Rupert Giles would have no trouble getting his cover job as the new school librarian at Sunnydale High School. Second, that this role would require minimal actual librarianing, which was a good thing, as he had been rather distracted during his library studies coursework what with all the simultaneous advanced Watcher training. And third, that he would not have to deal with teenagers other than the Slayer herself.The Watchers Council had lied.





	Rupert Giles, Actual School Librarian

Quentin had assured Rupert that the interview would be just a formality. Yet here he sat, in a grossly uncomfortable chair in Principal Robert Flutie's unbearably warm office, being asked questions.

“And, Mr…. Giles…” Mr. Flutie seemed to have forgotten his name for the fourth time. “What exactly makes you think you're qualified to be the media specialist here at Sunnydale High?”

“I'm sorry, the...media?” Rupert asked. “I thought this interview was for the school librarian job.” No one on the Council had mentioned media.

“It is. That's what we call them now. Librarians aren't sexy anymore.” Mr. Flutie hesitated. “Not that we are looking for someone sexy. We are very sensitive to preventing a hostile work environment here at Sunnydale High. Sexiness is not desirable in our educators.”

“Well, I, uh… that's good to hear.” Giles took off his glasses, withdrew his pocket square, and wiped the lenses. This was not the first time he had done this in the course of the interview.

“It’s just that-” Mr. Flutie began again. “Well, the media center-” 

“The what?” Rupert returned his glasses to his face. Media, again. What was this man on about?

“The library. It's more than books, you know,  there are videos and we even have a computer now.” Rupert wasn't sure why you would need a computer in a library, but Mr. Flutie seemed very proud of this fact. “But the books are important, of course. I know you probably think you're very accomplished, with your previous work at the…” He shuffled some papers on his desk, apparently trying to find his copy of Rupert's resume.  “...British Museum… I suppose that's an important institution, but here, we shape young minds. We nurture them. We don't shush them.” Truly, this man was a bit all over the place.

“Well,” Rupert responded, “I never really shushed people at the British Museum, so I don't think-”

“But then we don't want to create a disruptive environment, so the library - the media center - is a quiet space.” Mr. Flutie seemed to feel Sunnydale High needed to be all things to all people.

“I assure you, Mr. Flutie, that I am capable of assisting students and faculty in meeting their information needs.” Rupert didn't say, “So long as their needs involve interpreting ancient prophecies, identifying demons, and learning to use medieval weapons.” He thought it, but he knew better than to say it.

“Well, Mr. Giles, that is good to hear.” Mr. Flutie's expression turned solemn. “To be honest, we haven't had a media specialist since three years ago when the last one died after a shelf toppled over on her during an earthquake. The Sunnydale USD didn't fund the position after that.” The corner of Mr. Flutie's mouth turned up in a wry smile. “Why they seem to have suddenly found the money here, just three months before the end of the school year, I don't know, but like I always say, don't look a gift librarian in the mouth.”

Rupert chuckled in response. “Indeed.”

Mr. Flutie leaned over and with a conspiratorial hush to his voice said, “You're actually the only applicant for the job, but I have to do this interview. You understand. The job's yours if you want it, though.”

“I do,” Rupert said, trying to sound as earnest as possible. 

“Wonderful. Welcome to Razorback Country, Mr. Giles.” He extended his hand across the desk, and Rupert took it in his own, offering a firm handshake. Mr. Flutie tilted his head slightly. “Do you mind my asking what brings you to Sunnydale?”

Rupert took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, then putting them back on, looked Mr. Flutie directly in the eye.

“Duty.”


End file.
